


Beautiful

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Requited Love, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: Garrett Hawke ignited a desire in Fenris that he had never experienced before.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> surprisingly, ive never written a canon act 2 sex scene fic. but here it is! its been a while since ive written some smut.
> 
> enjoy :D

One would have to be insane not to notice that Garrett Hawke was an incredibly attractive man, or at least that was what Fenris believed and he was inclined to think that the rest of their companions thought the same thing, much to his ire. Of course, he was charming and witty as well, but it would be dishonest not to mention his more physical qualities.

He towered over everyone in their little group of friends and for those who didn’t know him, he was sure to be intimidating on size alone. Broad shoulders and strong muscles that worked in battle. He tore through their opponents like nothing. His large hands were good for fighting but also for wrapping around his shoulders in his drunken stupor in those long nights at The Hanged Man. Boisterous laughter from his soft lips, beautiful honey eyes twinkling fondly at his friends. Drunk Hawke was a Hawke with no sense of personal space. But sometimes, Fenris didn’t mind. Not when he leaned in close to talk to him and he could count the splattering of freckles over his nose and cheeks, accentuated by the redness of his blush.

Fenris had never thought of someone else like this. Attraction had never bubbled to surface, there was no time for it on the run and certainly not as a slave. Beyond that, he had no memory of experiencing it. He didn’t know what to do with the thoughts and wondered if there was shame to be had in disgracing Hawke in his mind like this. Hawke was no object, no _thing_ to serve as only fodder for his desires. And yet, he couldn’t help himself from looking.

The worst had been the time he witnessed Hawke bathing. Missions were sometimes long and treacherous, they would not return to the city for days and camp had to be set up on the way. The blood of creatures and enemies sometimes stained them early, and all were grateful for a bath in a nearby river as they were far from home with no time to go back.

Hawke had been combing and scrubbing blood out of his dark hair when Fenris saw him. He knew he shouldn’t look, that he should spare Hawke some dignity, but it was just the two of them right now. His eyes were drawn to his strong biceps, gleaming from the water shine. Slowly, his gaze travelled. All that thick hair littering his chest. It fascinated him, being unable to grow body hair of his own, in a strangely arousing way. The hair travelled lower, down his stomach and then eventually…

He couldn’t look. Just a peek? Momentarily drawn in by the patch of coarse hair just before his cock, nestled between his thick thighs. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Hawke was a large man _everywhere_ , but it was still something to behold when he actually saw it.

Quickly, he drew his gaze away and focused on washing off the blood on his own skin. It felt like he’d done something wrong and shameful, even though it had turned his own cheeks red and made his pupils dilate. However, he could’ve sworn that Hawke looked his way too.

It hadn’t been long after Hadriana’s death that these feelings of suppressed desire were finally released. He had come back to Hawke, as he always did, but this time he did not fight the urge to kiss him. And he tasted every bit as good as he’d hoped. All this built up tension and passion let go of as soon as they met. Those large hands finally manhandling him the way he’d always wanted when he pushed him up against the wall of his estate. One single hand could wrap around his entire side and it was dizzying.

Eventually, he guided him upstairs to the bedroom. Fenris took the initiative to push him back against the bed and straddle him. He wanted this, more than he’d ever wanted anything before. His legs were spread wide to encompass all of his body beneath him, and he leaned down to capture his lips in his again.

It took some rolling around and fumbling to shed their clothes but once they were off, it was wholly worth it. Hawke was every bit as beautiful as he suspected, even better now he had him here under his hands. He finally got to feel the skin he’d admired from afar, the strong muscles that worked so hard, and those honey pot eyes watching his every move with lust.

“Are you going to spend all night ogling me?” Hawke teased, cupping Fenris’s cheek in his hand and nuzzling their noses together before planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I have done more than enough of it,” Fenris mumbled against his lips, breath heavy.

Hawke laughed at that. He switched things up so Fenris lay on his back beneath him and he crawled over him. His size made it impossible for Fenris to see past him. He pressed another soft kiss to his lips before he replied: “My turn then.”

Given his lack of experience, it was no wonder he was sensitive. Fenris gasped as Hawke made his way down his body, leaving open-mouthed kisses in his wake. He took some time to pause over his nipples, rubbing them with his thumbs and making sure to go over them with his tongue that made a path down his chest and abdomen. Hawke pried his legs open and kissed his inner thighs as he brought them over his shoulders to take his cock in.

It was unlike anything he’d ever felt. Wet heat around him, he writhed on the bed, fingers clawing at the sheets. It amazed how the swipe of Hawke’s tongue made him feel like the most treasured man in the universe. His back arched and he whined, worrying about how quickly he was going to reach his release if Hawke continued this way. He reached down to grab at his hair, tugging and rolling his hips.

“Hawke,” he gasped. “I’ll come if you don’t stop.”

That was enough apparently. Hawke pulled off his cock with a wet pop and licked his lips. The sight made Fenris’s cock twitch.

“Well we can’t have that just yet, can we? I’m hardly done with you,” Hawke said.

They fumbled for oil. Words of praise mumbled in each other’s ears and Hawke made sure that Fenris was comfortable and ready before he did anything rash. He placed a pillow under Fenris’s hips, tilting them up towards him for his attentions. It was a little embarrassing, but Hawke didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed more infatuated than ever.

One finger. Then two, then three. His fingers felt impossibly thicker now that they were inside him, opening up a space there. Fenris leaned his head back as he submit himself to the little sparks of pleasure travelling up his spine whenever those magnificent digits brushed over his prostate. He craved to be slick and open for him, for this beautiful man that he cared for so much. There was no one else he wanted to do this for.

Hawke only kept mumbling praise as he moved his fingers around inside him and stretched him. He told him how well he was doing, how beautiful he was. Even if Fenris didn’t entirely believe every word, he couldn’t deny that it made him feel all warm inside.

Perhaps that had something to do with his fingers though.

Once Hawke could easily move his fingers in and out of him, he slid them out entirely, making Fenris whine. He wanted to be filled with Hawke again, his scent, his fingers. But he knew that this only meant the better part was coming. That cock he had admired from afar was within his reach.

He decided to be the one who would lather it in oil, prepare it for entering him. Hawke seemed to appreciate it, letting out small gasps and groans as his fingers rubbed over his shaft. They seemed so small and dainty in comparison, a fact both of them seemed to notice, but would not admit they enjoyed.

Once ready, Hawke hauled Fenris’s legs back of his shoulders as he lined up. Fenris watched in anticipation, peering between his legs. It was hard to believe he would fit inside his small, elven body. But he was sure they’d make it work, they’d done everything in preparation for it. Then, it happened. The head of Hawke’s cock popped into place inside him. Fenris’s mouth hung open but no sound came out.

So _big,_ so _thick._ Hawke was an amazing man and he got to have him all to himself. It was perfect. As he sunk all the way inside him, it was perfect. No two people could fit better like this, even if Fenris felt himself stretched wider than he thought he could be. Yet, it didn’t hurt. It was strange, of course, but not bad.

“You feel good Fenris,” Hawke whispered, planting kisses on his sensitive neck and jaw. “Tell me when I can move.”

“Move,” Fenris demanded, not long after he said it. Hawke nodded eagerly and pulled back only to thrust back inside him.

Maker. He could feel the man all the way in his stomach. His toes curled and as the pace picked up, their grasp on each other slipped with the sweat. Both of them moaned and writhed, getting lost in each other’s bodies. Hawke grasped at his thigh, praising the Maker quietly for Fenris’s flexibility as he pushed it up to his shoulder while the other leg slid down his arm slightly.

This was how things were meant to be. It felt too good for it not to be.

Fenris cried out desperately for Hawke, especially when he managed to angle himself in such a way that would drag mercilessly across his prostate with every thrust. Precum dribbled onto his stomach. This was better than he could have ever imagined.

As he felt himself grow close and Hawke’s thrusts became more ragged, Fenris reached down to wrap his hand around his own cock. A few hurried tugs and he would finish, he could taste it. Tears bubbled in the corners of his eyes as the pleasure became borderline overwhelming, and eventually he came with a cry. He spilt onto his stomach and milked every last drop of his orgasm. His body tightened unwittingly around Hawke and seemed to drive him to his own ends too. The feeling of Hawke’s own hot cum filling him only made his body twitch, the aftershocks of his orgasm still making him sensitive.

Hawke was a gentle man though. He pulled out, cleaned them both up, and wrapped him in his arms, nuzzling against his cheek. Fenris happily rested his face against his cheek when he managed to calm down. His body felt a little sore, but he could handle it.

It didn’t take him long to start falling asleep, his eyelids heavy with exhaustion from everything that had happened. There was no way he could’ve known what would befall him when he fell asleep, the memories that would come back to him in his relaxed state if only for a little while. Nor could he have predicted what pain that would cause him.

When he awoke from it, he knew what he had to do. It was a shame, of course, he didn’t want to have to do this but there was no other way. He couldn’t live with this, what it had caused him. Even as he dressed and got ready to leave, he knew he couldn’t just go without some kind of explanation to Hawke. He owed him that much at least. They’d just had an amazing night together and here he was, about to leave him, about to submit himself to a fate where this would never happen again.

Hawke was a beautiful man, in many ways, so it was unfair that he had let himself fall for someone as broken as him.


End file.
